bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Munsen/Quotes
Asking Jimmy for Help *The fun's over here, Jimmy. *Come on, Jimmy! Step up! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Whatever. *Want something? *Leave me alone. Unfriendly Terms *What's your damn problem? *You wanna fight?! *Stay outta my face! *You wanna back that up? *Back off, bitch! *Buzz off! *You challenging me?! Saying Goodbye *Alright, I've had enough of this! *You can end it yourself. I'm outta here. *I'm getting bored. See ya. Calling for Help *The fun's over here! *Party over this way! Chasing *Better hope I don't catch you! *Keep running, bitch! Escaped From *You think you're safe now, don'tcha? *You're off the hook for now, bitch! Out of Breath *Bastard's getting away! (Coughs) Chatter *They'll pay. Oh yes, they'll all pay. *Those Bullworth kids are gonna get it! *What's Zoe been up to, anyways? *Who does he think he is, stepping up to me like that?! *That was a good fight! Never felt so alive! *I don't think I'll ever get out of this dump of a town! Complaining *This is the same crap--it never ends! *I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! Confused *What's this crap now? Congratulating *You're alright, you know? *Not bad, bro! Dodgeball Winning in Dodgeball *You got nothing! *You ain't got a chance, bitch! *You're gonna hurt tomorrow! Dodgeball Victory *That's right! The Townies win! *Take that! Bullworth brats! *What's your precious school good for now, huh? Defeated in Dodgeball *That sucked! *Maybe we should just fight! *I bet you think you're real cool now. *Come on. Let's just FIGHT! *I have to admit it, guys, you did good. *Aw, man. How did we lose?! When Threatened/Don't Hit *Why you fighting me? *Just don't, Jimmy! *Why you doing that?! *Cut out the crap, Jimmy! Fighting *You're gonna die! *Bitch! *Come ooon. Do it! *Stop wasting time! Before Attacking *Alright, pay attention now! *''This'' is gonna be fun! *Save yourself! Run! *You and me, now. Greaser *I'm gonna smash you, slick! Jock *Your career is about to end, superstar! Nerd *I'm gonna break your brain! Prep *You're going to the hospital, rich boy! Beaten Up/Knocked Out *I'll be back… *I think I'll just lie here for awhile. *You ain't half bad... *Good fight... *You're good! *(Coughing) Oww! Hit in the Nuts *(Cough)... You fight dirty... Ah--owww... Spit On *Ugh, what are you, in second grade? Watching a Fight *Yeah! Tear him apart! *Pick it up, boys! Let's see some blood! *You guys are pathetic! Surprised to Notice a Fight *Alright, let's fight! *You want some fun, huh!? Fire Alarm *We're all gonna die! Giving a Gift *Just take it. Greeting * Hey ya! *Yeah, alright. *You're okay. Greeting Jimmy *Hey, Jimmy! *What's up, Jimmy? *Jimmy! Requesting Help *Check it out. I need you to do it, and do it right. *I'm counting on you. I'm sure you can do it. Reacting to being Offered Help *I don't like asking, but I need your help. *Alright, I need you to do something for me. Being Indignant *Aaahhh, ha ha! Yeah, sure! *Ooohhh, this should be fun! *You're gonna regret that! Insulting *Just give up! *You ain't nothing but a bitch! *Bitch, bitch, bitch! Laughing Short Laugh *Haha, hahahahahaha... Long Laugh *Hahahahahahahaha! Wants Payback *We're gonna mess him up! Puking *(Retching sounds and coughing) Hit by a Dead Rat *That the best you can do? Joining in to Help Clique Mate *Hey! Leave my boy alone! *You're messing with the wrong people! Seeing Something Cool *Hey! That's not bad! *Who did that anyways!? Seeing Something Lame *Stupid crap! *This town sucks! Reacting to Vandalism *Aw crap! Don't do that! *You looking to get worked, bitch? Reacting to Weapon Fired *''Awesome!'' *I gotta get me one of those! Reaching to Stink Bomb *Ugh! (Coughing) Ugh… *Ugh, that's rotten! Tattling *That kid was doing really bad stuff. You should do something. *Would you stop just standing around and actually do something? Taunting *You don't want to mess with me! *I'm gonna go psycho on ya! *What's it to you? *Better run now! *I'm gonna break your face! *You think you're smart, huh? *I'll show you how it's really done! Crying *(Sobbing and deep, noisy inhalations) Not Intimidated by Taunt *You'll have to try harder than that! *Sorry, I ain't giving lessons today! *Did you just say something? *Just scram, okay? Leading the Way *Come on, man! *This way, dude! *Follow me, Jimmy! *Check it out! This way. *Hurry up, man! When Jimmy goes the Wrong Way *Why you running off?! *Don't go running away, Jimmy! *Get back here, man! *Come back here, man! Thanking *Thanks, man. Thanking Jimmy *You know, you're alright Jimmy. Bike Race Trash Talk *We're taking you down! *You ain't nothing but bitches! *You're finished, you bunch of bitches! Winning a Fight *I destroyed you! *In your face, rich kid! *Bullworth is crap! Whining *It sucks dude. It really sucks. What Is That *Hmmmm...... Mission Dialogue Chapter 5 * Haha! You can't beat me with your weak hands. * Ha! Nice try, kid. You'll need more than that to beat me. * Haha, you're not as strong as you think you are, kid. You're gonna need more help. *Heh, using tools. You're a clever monkey, aren't you? *There you go. Now maybe you'll have a chance. *Good idea, kid. Let's see what you can do with that. *That burns, doesn't it? *Nothing like a chemical peel for your skin, huh Jimmy?! *Poor little Jimmy, taking an acid bath! *Using a pipe won't help you, Jimmy. I'm still gonna kick your ass! *You think a pipe will take me down? I don't think so. Chapter 6 *We'll get that weasel! *Understood! Good luck. Category:Character Quotes